Ch1 Sailor Gundam Wing Part 1 I'm Sailor Quatre
by Chibi Chiriko1
Summary: Replace the Sailor Moon characters with the the Gundam pilots and you get this. There's some yaoi & it's an AU fic.


Galxies Colide or Chirko-chan's First Fic Series   
  
Chirko-chan's overall series fic comments:The fic writer is me Chiriko-chan aka Chibi Chiriko. I really hope that you enjoy the fic I put a lot of time into this fic. I hope that someone reads this. There is a little bit of yaoi/shounen ai(or at least hintint) in this fic.So if you think that is wrong then please don't flame me unless you absolutly feel that this is like the worse fic ever created or that you read(please don't say that even if you think that, that'd just be so mean). Please read the diclaimer located at this address: http://www.geocities.com/chibi_ryuu33/disclaimer.html. Oh, yes, If you have any comments on the fic good or bad. Flamer or complement or something(besides on my spelling) you want me to improve on in the fic then please e-mail me. Oh this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Uh that didn't come out right. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. If you have any comments please send them to this email address: chibi_chiriko@hotmail.com .   
  
Warnings: First off this is an Alternate Universe fic. None of the Gundam Pilots have ever met before. Relena's a talking cat (don't ask), so is her brother. Trowa a step sister named Mizumi. Nika & Kearin are also in this fic(hey they're my friends too) They're just not in this part(well Kearin's not). Also in this section/portion of the fic there's yaoi. Kourin & Mailin: Viva la yaoi. The normal couplings: 1x2. Kourin & Mailin:Viva la yaoi! Chibi Chiriko 3x4.Kourin: Viva la yaoi. Mailin:Hidoi! Chibi Chiriko: And maybe some others. I haven't really decided yet. Kourin & Mailin: Viva la yaoi! Chibi Chiriko:^^;; Quite it you two!Anyway if you are offended by yaoi then I do not suggest you to read this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 1:Sailor Gundam Wing by Chiriko-chan  
Part 1: I am Sailor Quatre/ Watashi waa Sailor Quatre  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. Not like the young hero... heroine... well the star of this chapter would really notice. He, Qutare Roberba Winner, was fast asleep..I guess you don't have to go to school when you're the head of a major corperation (like Trunk from DBZ). "Master Quatre you have to wake up," a maid said rocking him gently."Master Quatre you must wake up. There are some buissness men waiting for you. They said it was an urgent matter." "Why do I have to take care of it?" he said slightly whining amd barely awake."Well I believe that your sisters said if you returned to school you wouldn't have to take care of the business and that they would gldly handle it if you returned to school." "Fine. I'll do it as long as I don't have to work for awhile." he said sitting up."Yes Quatre-sama, but you still have to take care of things for just one more day." "I wish that I didn't have to do this for even one more day,"he whined.   
Surprisingly to Quatre his last day of work ended rather quickly compared to normal days for him. The next day he got dressed into his new school uniform. It was his first time in school with other people in a long time.He wasn't quite sure what he would expect either. He soon set of for his first day of classes. On his way to school he discovered some kids picking on a small sandy brown kitty(well the same color as Relena's hair).Being the kind person that he is he demanded the children to stop picking on the kitty. He scarred them away from the kitty and picked it up. The kitten's forehead was covered with a piece of cloth that the kids put there. When Quatre removed the cloth it revealed a strange marking on the kitten's forehed. He figured that those children must have done that. He then held the kitty gently in his arms."Are you alright?"he asked it. The kitten licked his face in response to him. "Okay ,"he replied to the kitten. He picked up the kitten and tried to concel her in his bag. Unknown to Quatre was he was being watcher by a boy named Trowa. "That boy was so kind and he...this feels so familiar. As if. As if I've seen him somewhere before."Trowa thought. Suddenly Trowa felt a great ammount of pain. "Why does it hurt? Wh-what's wrong with me? " He then invisioned a beautiful peron standing there calling out to him. Begging Trowa to help whoever it was. He then returned to reality.He then glanced at his watch "Shimatta," he cursed to himself since he was going to be late for class again.   
As soon as Quatre arrived at school everyone was extremly nice to him, but he knew that they weren't being nice to him himself. They were being nice to him because they knew that he was rich. He walked around campus kind of dazed expression. He didn't really pay attention to what was happening as he entered his first class. "Outta my way!! I'm gonna be late!!" a girl exclaimed running in the halls. When Quatre noticed the girl it was already to late."Daijoubu desu ka? " the girl asked. "I'm fine ," he replied. "Gomen nasai,"she said sort of bowing,"but I did kinda warn you ya know. Hey you're new here huh? " she stated."Uh yeah." "I thought so," the girl replied ."I can always recognize a new face. Atashi waa Mizumi. Tsuki Mizumi, but just call me Mizu-chan"she said cheerfully."What's your name ?"she asked. "You mean that you don't recognize my face or anything?" Quatre replied some what shocked. "No. Not really. Gomen, but should I?" Mizumi responed. "My name is Quatre Roberba Winner,"he stated."Hmm sounds kinda familiar, but I don't recognize it, but it's not like it really matters ne? Hey since you're new at this school I'll show you around latter since class is going to start in..." she said looking at her watch momentarily " Oh no we better hurry class is going to start in less then a minute."Mizumi grabbed Quatre's arm and ran off to their first class. They got into the classroom and into their seats just before the teacher arrived.   
"Class we have a new student today. He's Quatre Roberba Winner," the teacher stated."Quatre you may take a seat in the third seat in the third row." He did so. Not so long after class had already started Trowa entered the room. "Yes, I know I'm late again,"Trowa stated. "You have detention again Mr. Barton. "Hai,"he replied taking his seat which was right in front of Quatre. Trowa reconginzed Quatre." It's that guy from earlier,"he thought. "Now that I get to see his face he's quite beautiful,"Trowa though silently. Soon(well soon enough) it was lunch time. "Hey Quatre have lunch with me?"Mizumi asked. "Sure," Quatre replied. "Sugoi! I just need to get someone. Could you please wait for us at the giant tree which is pratically in the center of the school?" she asked. He did as Mizumi instruceted and within a few minutes after he arrived at the tree Mizumi and Trowa arrived."Gomen! I hope that you didn't have to wait to long," Mizumi said." You're that guy that helped that cat huh?" Trowa asked approching Quatre. "Wh-what are you talking about?"Quatre repiled trying to keep his distance from the other boy but was trapped due to the tree behind him. "Ano what are you two talking about?" Mizumi asked giving Trowa a strange look. "Nothing,"Quatre quickly responded. However; his excuse was no good since the kitten began to pur."What was that?" Mizumi asked." Quatre sighed. There was no real use hiding the kitten any further so he took it our. "Mizumi loved the kitty and just couldn't let go of it. As soon as they finished eating their food Mizumi asked if they wanted to go to the mall after school."I can't I was told that after school I had to go home,"Quatre mentioned. "I'll go with you Mizumi,"Trowa replied. "Really?" He nodded his head."Yatta!!"she excalimed so loud that everyone on the campus probably heard her.   
The first day of new school ended much quicker then if Quatre were working. He was had a lot of fun with his two new friends that it was no wonder it felt like time went so fast. He arrived home and let the kitten loose like during lunch. He fed it some food. He smiled at the kitty and it appeared to smile back to him."This boy he possess the same kindness and courage as the one that I'm searching. He has the same scent to. Maybe he's the one. No my brother told me that the one I was searching for would be female, but he is just like the girl I'm searching for. What'll I do?"the kitty thought to herself."Wait.My onii-sama say that the one I was searching for would be someone that I wouldn't expcet it to be. So maybe this guy is the one I'm searching for. Pehaps,"Relena thought to herself" I think I should follow and make sure. I don't want to give the power to the wrong person after all". She followed Quatre up the stairs into his room. Quatre noticed her following him. He turned to face the kitty."Are you sure you can be waliking?" he asked the kitten. Relena was in shock that she couldn't even more a cm. Quatre picked her up."I though not," he said picking her up The kitten purred softly."He must be the one I'm searching for. He's just so kind, but when will I give him the power? Onee-sama said I would know when the time to give the person the broche when the time was right so I have to wait," Relena nesseled herself in Quatre's arms so she could remain warm. Since Quatre was tired he went to sleep and the kitten went and rested by him.   
At the mall Mizumi & Trowa were walking around the mall.Mizumi was extremely happy due to the fact she just bought the last eps of Fushigi Yuugi, Shojo Kakumei Utena, ."Okay now we should go to our Kaa-san's shop!" Mizuki excalimed."She's your real mother. She's only my step mother," he replied." Yeah but you're living with us and your father married my Kaa-san so she's your Kaa-san too Trowa. Besides Tou-san's disappered so it's only the three of us."Mizumi scolded him." Now c'mon let's go visit her!"she excalimed dragging Trowa with her to their mother's store. When the two arrived their the were shocked to find their mother's store filled with people." Hi!" their mother stated." K-kaa-san why are all these people here?!" Mizumi asked her mother very concerened."We're having a special sale. Everything's 90% off!" " But but Kaa-san all of this stuff it took you so much money. I mean what's going to happen to us? "Mizuki asked nearly in tears"It doesn't matter now! For their energy is now our's" As she finished the sentence all of the people fell unconcious. "Kaa-san what's happened to you?" As what Trowa and Mizumi though to be their mother slowly turned to face them her apperance began to change. She slowly changed into a hideous youkai. Who's looks are so hideous I can't even describe them. Mizumi fainted at the sight of her mother transforming into that monster.   
Slowly Relena awakened." S-somehting's not right!" Relena thought. She nugged and Quatre." Wake UP!!!!!!" Relena shouted waking up Quatre."N-nani," he said awakening."Was that you?" he asked the kitten." Yes," she replied." How... how can you talk?" he asked the kitten." That isn't important!" she said very concerned. "What's important is that your friend Mizumi's indanger!"."M-mizu-chan! But, but what can I do?"he asked. " I was told a long time ago that when the time was right that I would give a special item to someone who was strong, courageous, and kind. Quatre you are that person!" Relena did a backflip and from spandex space came a small broche."Open it then touch the center of the broche and the rest will be taken care of." When Quatre opened his eyes he found that he was transformed into a girl in a sailor fuku. "Y-you expect me to go out in this? What if people recognize me?!" "They won't Relena reasurred him. We better hurry and go help your friend!"."R-right,"Quatre replied.   
At the store where Mizumi was being held captive the youkai was about to hurt Mizumiwhen suddenly Quatre appeared in at the window."Stop it!"she said gaining the youkai's attention."I can't allow you to hurt my friend. It's my mission to protect those who aren't strong enough to defent themselves or who are to naive to know what's truely right of wrong. As well as the innocent that fall into the cluthes of evil. No matter what I will protect them. Watashi waa Sailor Quatre! In the name of Colony Cluster L4 I will punish you!" she then jumped down to where the youkai was."Wh-where did that come from?" Quatre couldn't help but think to herself. The youkai unimpressed by Quatre's statment began attacking her. "K'so Relena what am I suppose to do now?" Quatre demanded from the kitten barely dodging the youkai's attacks." Like I'm suppose to know!" Relena replied."My onii-sama didn't tell me this far ahead!" she said also trying to dodge the youkai's attacks."I'm begining to tire of this," the youkai stated."Servants attack her!" Slowly the people that were just unconcious began to rise like zombies and grabbed onto Sailor Quatre rendering her helpless and unable to move. Quatre couldn't hurt them due to the fact they were being contoled."Someone help!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Quatre yelled. A rose fell which made them let go of Quatre. Now a man in a tuxedo was standing in the window. Quatre blushed lightly." Hurry!," the man stated."Destroy the youkai before it begins attacking again!" Sailor Quatre nodded. "Sailor Quatre grabbed the center of her tiara. "Colony Cluster Tiara Action!" she yelled. The tiara flew and hit the youkai destroying it. The people that were under the youkai's control once again collapsed. Quatre then stared at the man at the window."Who are?" Quatre asked? "Me?" the man stated."You can call me nanashi if you want. Although I'm often reffered to as Kamen-san." The man then jumped off of the window sill and vanished. Quatre's hands were clasped together and she was blushing heavily. " Quatre. Quatre,"Relena stated."We better get out of her before they awaken." Quatre nodded and did as was instructed.   
The next day at school many girls were talking about a super heroquine who was in all of their dreams. "Isn't that silly Quatre?" Mizumi asked Quatre." Nani?" he replied to Mizumi." All of those silly girls stated that they saw some super heroquine and they were saved." Quatre nodded somewhat wearily. Trowa just walked into the room." And where were you last night?" she asked Trowa. "N-nani?" Quatre stated. " You didn't know me and Trowa were related?" Mizumi asked. Quatre then sighed somewhat relevaed. Mizumi continued talking to the two although neither were really paying attention to her.   
Else where, in another place where there was nothing but darkness an evil queen was ploting."So someone has come to spoil our plans ?" she said the herself." I will see to it that she will fail! Noin!"."Yes," Noin replied emerging form the darkness. " See to it that this Sailor Quatre will not get into our way or else you may face a fait worse then death!" "Yes my queen," she said bowing before the evil emperess and disappearing. "It seems that my plan is going quite well," she said giving an evil smirk.  
To Be Continued... Part Two Teaser/Preview:Twp new students arrive at the school Quatre, Trowa, & Mizumi are attending. One seems nice, more open, and always hungry. While the other is cold, showing no emotions and is like a robot. Mizumi & Quatre want to befriend the two. They start to become more friendly with their new friends, but then at the computer school where the the two were attending another youkai emerges. What will happen? Are the new students part of the enemy? Find out in Part Two of Sailor Gundam Wing: Discovery of a New...   
  
  



End file.
